At one time expensive, bulky, and affordable only to large businesses, laser printers have become an accessible and economic option for the modern consumer. Laser printers offer a number of advantages compared to inkjet printers, the most prominent of which is the lower operating cost. The cost per page of inkjet printers is an order of magnitude higher than that of laser printers. These benefits can be enhanced through the use of extended yield cartridges, which hold more toner than a regular cartridge. Extended yield toner cartridges increase the amount of pages that can be printed with a single cartridge. They provide further benefits in that the cost per page is less than that of a regular or starter cartridge. Additionally, material use and costs are reduced compared to regular cartridges, resulting in a more environmentally friendly and cost-efficient toner cartridge. However, extended yield cartridges are prone to premature failure and quick wearing out of parts, as the cartridges hold more toner than originally designed for.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to reduce the force applied to a magnetic roller in an extended yield cartridges by providing a wall which minimizes contact between the magnetic roller and the stored toner.